Ce que les Avengers ne sont plus autorisés à faire
by Shina-ariz
Summary: Des conneries, des bêtises, on en fait tous. Et de toute évidence être un super-héro n'a jamais empêché quiconque de faire des super-conneries... /!\ CRACKFIC /!\
1. Chapter 1

_**Et après presque deux ans de silence radio, me revoici avec un petit recueil de règles pour nos super-héros favoris… Certaines de ses règles devaient à la base faire l'objet de chapitres pour «**_ **Quand ils ne sont pas occupés à sauver le monde** _ **». Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, et si vous avez envie de voir apparaître un personnage en particulier n'hésitez pas.**_

 **Avertissement** : quelques allusions grivoises, mais je vois mal ça qui pourrait choquer. Ne pas tenter de reproduire chez vous.

 **Disclaimer** : je n'ai pas encore convaincu Marvels de de me revendre les Avengers. Ce mode de rédaction (sous forme d'une liste d'interdits ) ne m'appartient pas non plus. Vous en trouverez des exemples dans One Piece et Naruto ( et certainement des tas d'autres, mais l'idée m'est venue de là).

 **Remarque** : Pour les besoins de la fic, Pietro est encore vivant. On va dire que Stark lui avait filé un gilet pare-balles avant la bataille et qu'il s'en est tiré avec une grosse frayeur, quelques côtes cassées et un peu de plomb dans la fesse gauche.

 **Remarque (2) :** Je n'ai pas encore vu Civil War, ni Dead Pool, ni Ant Man, ce qui signifie que 1) je ferai sans doutes quelques articles pour Bucky et les petits nouveaux par la suite et que 2) je risque de commettre un meurtre si on me spoil. Merci de faire gaffe ^_^

 **Remarque (3) :** Ce chapitre contient un certain nombre de références à d'autres fics géniales (écrites par d'autres que moi. Je vous dirai lesquelles au prochain chapitre) ou film/livre/manga. Chers lecteurs, je vous met au défi de toutes les trouver ! Aussi, si vous pensez que votre personnage préféré n'est pas assez représenté dites le moi, je tâcherai d'y remédier.

 **Pairing** : pour le moment rien, si ce n'est quelques petites allusions. Et encore.

 **A l'attention de l'équipe des Avengers:**

1) « Tu crois que si tu cours suffisamment vite tu peux marcher sur l'eau ? Allez viens on va faire un tour au réservoir ! » n'est PAS une chose à dire en présence de Pietro Maximoff. À titre de punition l'agent Barton sera chargé de lui apprendre à nager.

2) Même chose pour « tu penses que peux courir sur les murs ? ». Stark, nous repeindrons tous les murs que le gamin a salis et salira avec ses chaussures sales à vos frais.

3) Envoyer une armure vide assister à votre place aux réunions n'était pas drôle Stark.

4) Les armures d'Iron Man et de War machine ne doivent pas être rechargées via les superpouvoirs de Thor. Les New-Yorkais vont finir par croire à une guerre avec Asgard.

5) Vos téléphones portables non plus.

6) Quel est l'imbécile qui a suggéré d'utiliser le bouclier du Capitaine Roger comme plat à pizza ?

7) Nous sommes extrêmement déçus d'apprendre que l'agent Roumanoff et le docteur Banner sont à l'origine de l'expérience consistant à « déposer Mjolnir dans un ascenseur/un monte charge/un camion/un skate pour voir si on peut le faire monter avec un bouton/rouler ». Et votre conclusion comme quoi l'ascenseur est plus digne que nous d'être un héros est au passage ridicule.

8) Wanda n'est pas autorisée à coller les magnets qu'elle trouve dans ses céréales sur le bouclier du Captain.

9) Ni sur l'armure d'Iron Man. Indépendamment du fait que ça ne fait pas très sérieux, les circuits et les aimants font globalement mauvais ménage, vous savez ?

10) « Se jeter du haut de la tour avec les bras écartés en attendant que mon armure vous rattrape » ne fait pas parti des activités à proposer à vos invités pour égayer vos soirées Stark

11) Nous nous fichons que Barton et Maximoff aient adoré

12) Saper tout le Crédit du directeur Fury en collant une gommette rose en forme de coeur sur son bandeau était puéril et cruel, Natasha. Bien que nous convenons avec vous qu'il l'ait amplement mérité.

13) La prochaine fois que vous mettez de la musique en arrivant sur les lieux d'un combat, Stark, laissez les autres choisir un peu. Chacun son tour !

14) Thor et Vision ne sont plus autorisés à jouer au marronneur avec Mjolnir. Indépendamment du fait que ça fait tâche et pas professionnels _du tout_ , c'est de la triche, ils sont sûrs de gagner.

15) Le fait que Wanda, Pietro, Natasha, Clint et Vision comprennent tous les cinq le russe ne les autorise pas à faire des private jokes et ricaner bêtement pendant les débriefing. Arrêtez s'il vous plaît.

16) Merci de supprimer de YouTube la vidéo intitulée « Hulk jouant au hochet avec Loki », elle fait de la peine à Thor. Nous nous fichons qu'elle ait dépassé le demi-milliard de vue.

17) Pietro n'est plus autorisé à hurler « 3, 2, 1… Hypervitesse ! » au moment de foncer sur l'ennemi.

18) Thor n'est plus autorisé à crier « Attaque Fatale Foudre ! » en plein combat.

19) Stark n'est plus autorisé à hurler « kaméhaméha » au moment où il tire.

20) Arrêter de crier au moment de lancer vos attaques en fait.

21) Sauf Hulk.

22) Au nom de notre santé mentale à tous, les rapports de l'agent Barton ne doivent plus commencer par « J'étais en train de tirer un coup quand mon portable a sonné ». Même s'il prétend qu'il parlait de tir à l'arc.

23) L'agent Roumanoff n'est plus autorisée à mener un interrogatoire en se faisant assister par Wanda Maximoff. D'accord, c'était extrêmement rapide et efficace, mais nous en avons assez de payer les séances de psychothérapie de nos ennemis.

24) En dehors des cas d'urgence, vous êtes _tous_ priés de sortir du bâtiment comme une personne normale, c'est-à-dire en utilisant les _escaliers_ puis la _porte_. Même si ça va beaucoup plus vite par le toit ou la fenêtre.

25) « Oui mais moi j'ai fait la guerre » est un argument qui marche une fois, Captain. Vous ne pouvez pas le ressortir chaque fois que l'agent Hill vous appelle car vous êtes en retard.

26) Même chose pour « je suis russe » et « je suis un dieu » .

27) Aucun de vous ne peut « emprunter l'hélicarter du SHIELD pour y organiser une super-fête d'anniversaire ».

28) Natasha Roumanoff, nous vous rappelons que vous n'avez pas autorité à donner des ordres à Fury. Il est aussi têtu que vous, arrêtez d'essayer.

29) Remplacer le café de Tony par du déca était doute le poisson d'avril le plus pourri de l'année. Vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'est quand même endormi en plein vol pendant une attaque aliène ?

30) Thor, vous êtes prié de cesser de raconter votre vie en regardant le ciel. L'argument comme quoi vous donnez des nouvelles à Heimdall ne justifie rien.

31) De une il a sans doute mieux à faire, de deux vous mettez le reste de la planète au courant de tous nos plans top secrets.

32) Agent Roumanoff, veuillez cesser de jeter des objets au visage de vos camarades à n'importe quelle heure de la journée sous prétexte de tester leurs réflexes. Même s'ils vous énervent. Surtout s'ils vous énervent.

33) Le fait que Tony ait installé une porte donnant sur le vide au sommet de la Tour ne signifie pas que la règle numéro 24 est révoquée.

34) Pietro Maximoff a l'interdiction définitive de faire la moindre blague ou jeu de mot avec le prénom de Thor.

35) Même si Clint les trouve tordantes.

* * *

Voilààà! Dois-je me planquer pour esquiver vos tomates, ou publier une suite?

Pour info, l'inspiration de la première règle sur les pouvoirs de Pietro m'est venue d'une revue scientifique, parlant d'une certaine espèce de lézard qui court si vite qu'il peut parcourir quelques mètre sur l'eau avant de s'y enfoncer. Je me suis dis que ce pourrait être la même chose pour notre speeder favoris - et que c'est pas dans les rues en Sokovie qu'il aura appris à nager.

J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience!

Shina


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow, je m'attendais pas à ce que ça plaise autant! Merci de me l'avoir dit, ça m'a fait**_ **tellement** _ **plaisir! Votre soutient compte énormément pour moi! Merci tout particulièrement à Ange, Cosy-chwan, cursed queen, Quelqu'un de curieux, Mero, Good Demon, Mary-80, Cristal de glace, Rose-Eliade et Jotunn-Ray pour leur délicieuses reviews! et merci à tous ceux qui ont mis la fic en follow/favorite, ça fait chaud au coeur !**_

 **Avertissement** : quelques allusions grivoises, mais je vois mal ça qui pourrait choquer. Ne pas tenter de reproduire chez vous.

 **Disclaimer** : je n'ai pas encore convaincu Marvels de de me revendre les Avengers. Ce mode de rédaction (sous forme d'une liste d'interdits ) ne m'appartient pas non plus.

 **Remarque** : Pour les besoins de la fic, Pietro est encore vivant. On va dire que Stark lui avait filé un gilet pare-balles avant la bataille et qu'il s'en est tiré avec une grosse frayeur, quelques côtes cassées et un peu de plomb dans la fesse gauche.

 **Remarque (2) :** Je n'ai pas encore vu Civil War, ni Dead Pool, (mais ça y est j'ai vu Ant Man!), ce qui signifie que 1) je ferai sans doutes quelques articles pour Bucky et les petits nouveaux par la suite et que 2) je risque de commettre un meurtre si on me spoil. Merci de faire gaffe ^_^

 **Pairing** : pour le moment rien, si ce n'est quelques petites allusions. Et encore.

 **A l'attention de l'équipe des Avengers: Partie 2!**

 _._

36) « Les Shawamas sont une tradition sacrée » n'est pas un argument suffisant pour ramener à tous les débriefings docteur Banner. Vous mettez du gras sur toute la table, et l'équipe n'écoute plus rien de ce que le directeur Fury a à dire.

37) « Ça vous dit pas de venir boire un verre avec nous ? » n'est pas une manière acceptable d'entamer les négociations avec une force aliène inconnue.

38) « Dévergonder Steve Rogers » ne doit pas apparaître sur le programme de quiconque.

39) Vous ne pouvez pas faire un tatouage au docteur Banner dans son sommeil « pour voir s'il apparaît chez Hulk aussi ».

40) Se créer une immunité par mithridatisation en consommant quotidiennement de petites doses de poisons est une bonne idée, Natasha. Simplement la prochaine fois assurez-vous que le reste du groupe est consentant _avant_ de mettre de la ciguë dans la sauce.

41) Nous n'avons pas la prétention de comprendre pourquoi vous avez tendu un bout entre la tour Stark et le Chrysler Building, mais Hawkeye finira par avoir des problèmes s'il persiste à vouloir s'entraîner à la corde raide dessus.

42) L'armure d'Ant Man ne doit pas être utilisée pour qu'il se dissimule dans des lieux improbables lorsque Fury le cherche.

43) Le décolleté de Natasha fait parti des lieux improbables. Au moins la prochaine fois essayez d'obtenir sa permission _avant_.

44) Steve Rogers et Thor ne peuvent pas profiter des réductions réservées aux seniors. Vision n'a pas non plus droit aux réductions pour les moins de trois ans.

45) Vous ne devriez pas connaître le numéro de portable privé du directeur Fury. Si vous veniez _par hasard_ à apprendre le numéro de portable privé du directeur Fury nous espérons que vous ne l'utiliserez qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

46) L'inscrire sur un site de rencontres n'est pas un cas d'extrême urgence.

47) Nous sommes d'accord Clint, Messires Stark et Rogers devraient apprendre à communiquer. Ça n'est pas une raison valable pour les enfermer ensembles dans la Panic Room.

48) Surtout si vous les y oubliez tout le week-end.

49) Aucun de vos superpouvoirs ne vous autorise à enfreindre le code de la route en dehors des cas d'urgence. C'est valable pour les excès de vitesse (même à pied) et le port du casque.

50) Scott, vous êtes prié de ne plus utiliser vos fourmis pour écrire vos rapports « en mode furtif et éphémère » ou rajouter du sel dans le café des autres.

51) Arrêtez de pirater les dossiers du SHIELD pour modifier votre niveau d'accréditation. _Tous._

52) Mademoiselle Potts n'est pas autorisée à débarquer dans la salle de réunion pendant que nous préparons les missions pour faire signer un contrat à Stark.

53) Ou pour l'obliger à manger quelque chose de consistant.

54) Stark, Mademoiselle Potts n'est même pas sensée savoir _à quel moment_ ont lieux ces réunions.

55) Celui ou celle qui s'est amusé à remplacer le ration militaire de Falcon par des graines pour oiseaux a intérêt à courir vite _._

56) Le traiter de cannibale chaque fois qu'il mange des œufs ou des ailes de poulet n'est pas plus intelligent.

57) Pietro, tu devrais avoir honte.

58) Vous ne pouvez pas vendre des « calendriers sexy des Avengers » aux galas de charité.

59) Vous ne pouvez pas vendre le « trou en forme de Loki qu'à fait Hulk en le frappant sur le sol » à ce même gala de charité.

60) À l'avenir, essayez d'empêcher Thor de mettre des fourchettes dans le micro-onde du SHIELD. Non, même si ça fait des « mini éclairs trop classe ».

61) Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos superpouvoirs pour réchauffer votre café.

62) Le fait que Stark ait déjà uriné dans son amure ne vous autorise pas à l'appeler Urinoir Man - ou n'importe quelle autre surnom stupide inventé par Rodhey.

63) La prochaine fois que le rapport de Falcon se limitera à « veni, vidi, vici », il sera rétrogradé à la surveillance de la circulation, _héros de la nation ou pas_.

64) La prochaine fois que ledit rapport fait soixante-sept pages et inclue la recette du gâteau qu'il était en train de manger au moment où l'invasion a commencé et les paroles des chansons que diffusait Stark en se battant, ce sera carrément un meurtre.

65) Que Thor, le tout puissant dieu des éclairs, ait déjà été mis KO par un Taser est certes ironique. Ce n'est pas une raison pour partager la plaisanterie avec tous ses adversaires potentiels sur Internet.

66) La prochaine fois qu'il y a un scénario catastrophe, prévenez nous _avant_ de foncer dans le tas.

67) « J'ai renversé de la vodka sur le tapis préféré de Peppers » n'était _pas_ un scénario catastrophe.

68) Ha si. Autant pour nous. Tous nos vœux de rémission à Thor.

69) Arrêtez de dire « C'est la faute de Stark » chaque fois qu'on vous reproche quelque chose.

70) « C'est Loki qui m'a obligé » n'est pas une excuse valable non plus. La prochaine fois réfléchissez un peu Stark, il n'est même plus sur Terre.

71) Si _par hasard_ Loki revenait sur Terre, merci d'informer le directeur Fury autrement que par un selfie posté sur Instagram.

72) Thor, nous vous seront reconnaissant de signaler à votre père qu'il est vexant qu'envoyer ses enfants sur notre planète vivre une vie semblable à celle de n'importe quel humain normal constitue une punition très sévère.

73) Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Loki d'envoyer des doubles de vous-même assister aux réunions.

74) Vous ne pouvez pas jeter Loki par la fenêtre « pour qu'il voit ce que ça fait ».

75) Son lit n'est pas le fameux trou qu'a fait Hulk dans le plancher de la tour.

76) Loki, vous ne pouvez pas faire passer des sondages sur la vie sentimentale des Avengers pour vous venger. _Même_ si Captain América rougit de manière très amusante.

* * *

 ** _Et voilàààà! J'en reviens pas d'avoir écris la suite si vite, j'espère qu'elle est à la hauteur de vos attentes - si attentes il y avait?_**

 ** _Pour info, la règle n°40 est directement inspiré des mes cours, et de l'histoire d'un tyran, Mithridate le Grand, qui grâce à cette technique était insensible au poison quand il n'était pas en quantité suffisante. Donc il réchappa de nombreuses tentatives d'empoisonnement dans sa jeunesse, mais quand il tenta de se suicider en en avalant du poison, il survécu et se retrouva obligé de se poignarder avec son épée. Une histoire plutôt intéressante._**

 ** _J'ai honte de la 49, mais une de mes amies et moi avions remarqué que Captain América ne porte jamais de casque sur sa moto; Bruce non plus. Les excès de vitesse, évidement, c'est Pietro. Ou Stark, au choix._**

 ** _Et, vu qu'on m'a posé la question à propos de la règle 14 et que ce n'est pas forcément évident pour tout le monde: le marronneur est un jeu dans lequel deux joueurs ou plus, immobiles à leurs places, se lancent une balle (ou, le cas présent, un marteau) qu'un autre joueur (qui a lui le droit de bouger) doit tenter d'intercepter au vol. J'aurai du faire plus attention, c'est vrai qu'on m'a confirmé que c'est un jeu typique de ma région, donc forcement ce qui me semblait évident ne l'est pas pour tous._**

 ** _Avant de partir, laissez-moi une petite review *yeux de chaton suppliant* j'aime les reviews!_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu! A très vite (j'espère? nan car pour le coup je sais pas s'il y aura une suite là!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**J'en reviens pas! Je sais pas ce qui est le plus génial: que j'ai déjà fini le troisième chapitre *danse de la joie* (ben oui en si peu de temps c'est rare pour moi!), ou cette impression délirante que ça plait à des gens les sottises que j'écris ! Vos reviews à tous et à toutes me laisse tellement en joie - je crois que c'est le moment que je préfère, quand je vois un petit mail me signalant que j'en ai reçu une.**_

 ** _Avertissement : quelques allusions grivoises, mais je vois mal ça qui pourrait choquer. Ne pas tenter de reproduire chez vous._**

 ** _Disclaimer : je n'ai pas encore convaincu Marvels de de me revendre les Avengers. Ce mode de rédaction (sous forme d'une liste d'interdits ) ne m'appartient pas non plus. Vous en trouverez des exemples dans One Piece et Naruto ( et certainement des tas d'autres, mais l'idée m'est venue de là)._**

 ** _Remarque : Pour les besoins de la fic, Pietro est encore vivant. On va dire que Stark lui avait filé un gilet pare-balles avant la bataille et qu'il s'en est tiré avec une grosse frayeur, quelques côtes cassées et un peu de plomb dans la fesse gauche._**

 ** _Remarque (2) : ça y est, j'ai ENFIN vu Civil War et Deadpool. Je ne ferai pas apparaître ce dernier (j'avais pas capté moi qu'il jouait avec les Xmen!) mais je tacherai de donner plus d'importance à Bucky par la suite._**

 ** _Pairing : pour le moment rien, si ce n'est quelques petites allusions. Et encore._**

 **A l'attention de l'équipe des Avengers: Partie 3!**

77) Mettre de la colle dans les gantelets d'Iron Man n'est pas une bonne idée.

78) Vous ne pouvez pas vous amuser à attacher des casseroles au marteau de Thor « pour que ça fasse un bruit marrant la prochaine fois qu'il s'en servira ».

79) Vous ne pouvez pas non plus en accrocher à la ceinture de Pietro.

80) Aucun de vos costume/armure/carquois/autre ne devrait être équipé d'un porte-gobelet.

81) Les superpouvoirs d'Ant Man ne peuvent pas servir à vous créer une « super piscine remplie de cognac » Stark. Même si _l'ensemble_ de l'équipe trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

82) Bruce Banner n'est pas votre psychologue, vous ne pouvez donc pas passer deux heures à lui détailler votre vie sentimentale ou sexuelle. Il a mieux à faire, et ça risque de l'énerver.

83) La boîte vocale de Coulson n'est pas faite pour cela non plus.

84) Nous ne savons pas pourquoi vous avez fait croire à Loki qu'il gagnerait un chaton s'il arrivait à faire rire JARVIS, mais nous vous conseillons de le déchanter en vitesse. Les blagues nécrophiles passaient encore, mais le voir déguisé en clown parlant au plafond est juste _flippant_.

85) La porte donnant dans le vide au sommet de la Tour ne peux pas être le point de départ d'un super toboggan géant, peu importe à quel point les gosses de Clint trouvent ça _trop cool_.

86) Le prochain qui appelle Fury « Maman » ou « Papa » aura de sérieux problème. Cela vaut aussi pour « mon chéri ».

87) _Non_ , Scott, vous ne pouvez pas installer une fourmilière géante dans la cuisine, l'armurerie ou le quinjet. Ni dans une armure de l'Iron Légion !

88) Vous êtes prié de ne pas non plus dissimuler de fourmis dans les cheveux de vos coéquipiers.

89) Barton n'est ni Cupidon, ni Legolas, ni Robin des bois. Encore moins Katniss Everdeen. Merci de l'appeler par son nom dans les rapports.

90) Malgré de très sérieux soupçons, nous ignorons encore qui s'est amusé à changer la musique d'attente de l'ascenseur par « Moi je connais une chanson, qui énerve les gens », mais il ou elle le paiera cher.

91) La route de l'arc-en-ciel n'a rien à voir avec la Gay Pride, T'Challa. Même si c'est vrai que Loki est un super-travelo.

92) Vous ne pouvez pas déclencher l'alerte et réunir l'équipe en urgence car « ya le dernier épisode de Game of Throne qu'est sorti les gars, on va _enfin_ savoir ! ».

93) Vision n'est pas autorisé à passer à travers les gens quand il fait la queue au supermarché.

94) Hulk ne peux pas passer un casting pour tourner dans le prochaine pub de la marque « Géant Vert ».

95) Pietro ne doit pas courir à côté d'un livreur de pizza sur sa moto pour passer ses commandes.

96) Spider Man n'est pas le fils caché de Black Widow. _Arrêtez_ avec vos insinuations douteuses.

97) Loki ne peut pas se déplacer dans les rues de New York à cheval. Même s'il s'est au préalable habillé comme un officier de la police montée.

98) Vous êtes libre de vous mettre à poil sous votre armure Stark. Mais la prochaine fois ce n'est pas la peine de nous mettre tous au courant.

99) L'ennemi juré de Black Panthère n'est ni Dingo, ni Mickey, ni Lassie. Arrêtez de faire pleurer les enfants.

100) Vision, vous ne pouvez pas utiliser vos pouvoir pour passer la tête à travers la porte et demander la permission d'entrer. Surtout s'il s'agit de la salle de bain.

101) Loki n'est ni un Naavi, ni un Schtroumpf. Arrêtez de raconter n'importe quoi aux jumeaux.

102) Stark, vous ne pouvez pas qualifier vos rapports avec Miss Potts de « Très très chaud » ou « d'explosifs » en public. Même si vous prétendez référer au gène extremis.

103) Vous ne pouvez pas enfermer Ant Man dans un PokéBall pour la jeter ensuite sur vous adversaire en hurlant « Ant Man ! Je te choisis ! »

104) Pietro n'est plus autorisé à préparer les repas pour le reste de l'équipe. Surtout quand on fini par y retrouver des mouches, des souris ou de l'herbe à chat.

105) Miss Potts est prié d'arrêter de donner des ordres au nom du directeur Fury quand elle veut se faire obéir.

106) Scott ne peut pas se servir de ses pouvoirs pour créer des supers cookies géants et les utiliser comme armes. Surtout si Steve a préparé lesdits cookies. Vous serez chargés de reboucher les trous dans le bitume.

107) Sam, vous ne pouvez pas payer Pietro pour qu'il double Steve cent dix-huit fois pendant son jogging matinal en hurlant « sur ta gauche ! ».

108) Ce n'est pas parce que vous lui avez sauvé la vie que le président acceptera de donner votre prénom à un état Stark.

109) Vous ne pouvez pas arriver sur les lieux d'un combat en cosplay de Star Wars. Même si Natasha porte très bien le costume de la princesse Leïla.

110) Steve, la prochaine fois tâchez d'empêcher votre copain Bucky de traumatiser les fangirls ayant écrit des histoires sur vous et Tony.

111) Essayez aussi de l'en empêcher autrement que par un baiser fougueux suivit de diverses activités qui ont -certes - réjouis lesdites fangirls mais surtout traumatisé les trois quarts de nos meilleurs agents.

112) Les armures de l'Iron Légion ne sont pas faites pour transporter vos valises, vos courses ou vous gratter le dos.

113) Vous ne pouvez pas non plus y installer votre rencard/Peppers/Jane Froster/une journaliste/autre "pour lui montrer ce que c'est que les Avengers en pleine action".

114) Spider man n'est pas autorisé à tendre un hamac de toile entre deux building pour y faire la sieste entre deux invasion.

115) Aucun de vous n'est autorisé à faire la grève. Surtout quand ça revient à bouder dans son coin alors que les autres se battent en fait.

* * *

 **Et voilà le travail ^_^ vous ai-je déçu? Amusé? Fait sourire?**

 **Si j'ai eu ce bonheur, si vous avez passé un moment un peu agréable en lisant, soyez généreux. Laissez-moi une review!**

 **Ho, et pendant que j'y suis: Jotunn-Ray a publié récemment une nouvelle fanfiction appellée " Les notes du directeur Fury" qui a deux-trois petites choses en commun avec celle-ci. Allez la lire, c'est vraiment drôle! Vous serez pas déçu!**

 **A très bientôt j'espère!**

 **Shina**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Je sais, je sais, j'ai mis un certain temps à sortir ceci. J'ai eu quelques soucis, et une petite panne d'inspiration. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ! Je crois que ce dernier chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour sans toutes vos reviews si enthousiastes ! Alors vraiment merci du fond du cœur, chers lecteurs, d'être là pour me dire que je vous ai fait rire. C'est mine de rien hyper-gratifiant !**_

 **Avertissement** : quelques allusions grivoises, mais je vois mal ça qui pourrait choquer. Ne pas tenter de reproduire chez vous.

 **Disclaimer** : je n'ai pas encore convaincu Marvels de de me revendre les Avengers. Ce mode de rédaction (sous forme d'une liste d'interdits) ne m'appartient pas non plus. Vous en trouverez des exemples dans One Piece et Naruto (et certainement des tas d'autres, mais l'idée m'est venue de là).

 **Remarque** : Pour les besoins de la fic, Pietro est encore vivant. On va dire que Stark lui avait filé un gilet pare-balles avant la bataille et qu'il s'en est tiré avec une grosse frayeur, quelques côtes cassées et un peu de plomb dans la fesse gauche.

 **Remarque (2) :** ça y est j'ai enfin vu Civil War, Ant Man Deadpool et même X men ^_^ (explosifs, ce dernier. Foncez !)

 **Pairing** : un peu de Stucky. J'ai pas pu résister !

 **Quelques règles pour les Avengers : Partie 4**

116) Vous ne pouvez pas vendre vos coéquipiers sur Ebay, peu importe à quel point ils vous énervent.

117) Non, Scott ne se sert pas du sceptre de Loki pour contrôler ses fourmis. Ne dites pas ça quand Thor peut vous entendre, il va devenir parano.

118) Loki n'est pas autorisé à changer le sexe de ceux qui l'énervent. Le directeur… enfin la directrice Fury a promis de vous tuer de ses mains la prochaine fois.

119) Vous ne pouvez pas accuser Loki, le directeur Fury ou encore Justin Bieber d'avoir manqué de respect à Wanda quand Pietro peut vous entendre Stark.

120) Défier Steve et Bucky au Ice Bucket Challenge n'était pas drôle. Les séances de psy seront retenues sur votre paye Maximoff. *****

121) Au moins la prochaine fois tâchez d'expliquer le concept à Thor _avant_ de le défier. Il s'est quand même brisé un glaçon de vingt-cinq kilos sur le crâne bon sang !

122) Wanda ne peut pas se déplacer dans un canapé qu'elle fait léviter. Cela vaut également pour les tapis, les lits et sa baignoire.

123 )Vous ne pouvez pas vous disputer sur des sujets tel que « qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ? » en plein combat. Vos adversaires se sentent négligés.

124) _Non_ , Scott, vous ne pouvez utiliser le tapis du supermarché comme un tapis de course.

125) Vous ne pouvez pas non plus y entraîner vos fourmis.

126) Les lavotomatiques ne devraient pas servir à nettoyer les armures d'Iron Man et de War machine.

127) Arrêtez de faire des trous dans les murs quand vous êtes en colère.

128) Si vous êtes coincés dans un bâtiment et qu'il faut absolument faire un trou dans le mur pour sortir, merci de ne pas en faire un chacun. Ça fait sept immeubles qui s'écroulent comme ça !

129) Non, Clint, nous ne voulons pas savoir ce que Natasha et vous avez réussi à faire avec six bouteilles de Vodka, une paire de gants de boxe et un costume de Captain America, mais si vous en reparlez à Maria elle vous jettera sans doutes par la fenêtre.

130) Wanda n'est pas autorisée à convaincre les filles qui draguent son frère qu'elles sont des grenouilles. ******

131) Les débriefings ne peuvent pas avoir lieu dans un bar de Strip-teaseuses.

132) Dites à Barnes et Stark d'arrêter leur partie de bras de fer, on a besoin d'eux maintenant. On se fiche qu'ils aient bientôt fini. Ça fait deux jours que ça dure.

133) Vous ne pouvez pas accrocher une caméra GoPro sur le bouclier du Captain. Non, même si il fait « une tête trop marrante quand il se bat ».

134) Stark n'est pas autorisé à organiser un flashmob avec ses armures.

135) Sam et Clint ne peuvent pas organiser un « concours du meilleur Faucon ». En particulier lorsque ledit concours inclus huit litres de vodka, un câble tendu à deux cent mètres au dessus du vide et deux douzaines de photo de Loki.

136) Surtout que c'est Natasha qui a gagné au final.

137) Merci de ne pas trafiquer la machine à café pour qu'elle propose des Irish Coffee.

138) Les toiles de Spiderman ne doivent pas servir à créer un trampoline à l'intérieur du Guggenheim.

139) Loki n'est pas un bouc. Enlevez lui ce fichu collier à grelot.

140) Nous ignorons pourquoi le robot-extincteur de Stark vous suit, Roger, mais essayez d'arrêter de déclencher des batailles de mousses chaque fois que quelqu'un cuisine. *******

141) La prochaine fois que vous voulez faire une blague à T'Challa faites un effort pour vous rappeler qu'il est le roi d'un puissant royaume. Vous ne pouvez pas lui offrir un griffoire, ni un panier.

142) Et cessez de l'appeler Bagueras !

143) Vision ne peut pas s'amuser à passer son bras à travers la tête de quelqu'un quand des civils peuvent le voir. Ça fait flipper.

144) Non, Wanda, ça n'était pas une bonne idée de mettre les couteaux de Natasha au lave-vaisselle.

145) Parker, vous ne pouvez pas accuser la femme de ménage « d'assassiner vos enfants » lorsqu'elle enlève les toiles d'araignée dans votre chambre.

146) Non, Scott n'est pas un santon, ôtez-le de la crèche.

147) Ce n'est pas non plus la fée des dents. Empêchez le d'approcher les petits Barton.

148) Vos motos ne sont pas faites pour que vous les lanciez sur vos adversaires.

149) Vous n'êtes pas des Magical Girls. Arrêtez la musique, les chorégraphies et les paillettes lorsque vous enfilez une armure ou lorsque Hulk se transforme.

150) Offrir un Rubics Cub à Loki en lui assurant qu'il se changera en Tesserac s'il arrive à remettre toutes les faces est une idée de merde. Ça fait trois jours qu'il n'a pas dormi.

151) Pietro est prié d'arrêter de sauter sur le dos de Falcon en hurlant « Vers l'infini et au-delà » lorsqu'il décolle. Tony, Clint, cessez de l'encourager.

* * *

 ***Et on applaudis bien fort cursed queen sans qui cette règle n'aurait jamais vu le jour** **^_^ *applaudissements***

 ****Spéciale dédicace à Pandora-Linchpin qui m'a donnée l'idée. Pandora a de bonnes idées. Donnez des cookies à Pandora.**

 *****Et ben oui, Chris Evans, l'acteur qui joue Cap', et aussi celui qui joue La Torche dans les Quatre Fantastiques. Ce qui risque de poser quelques problèmes s'ils veulent réunir les deux groupes…**

 **Et voilàààà, j'ai enfin fini ^_^ pardon d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à le sortir par rapport aux autres, j'ai été plutôt occupée ces derniers temps. Enfin, ça y est c'est les vacances !**

 **J'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews… Ceux qui ont déjà publié savent de quoi je parle, c'est vraiment le meilleur moment de la journée quand vous voyez ces petits mots, qui vous coûtent dans l'absolu pas grand-chose, mais qui pour nous représentent tant !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey**_ _ **!**_ _ **Et moi qui ne croyais pas sortir plus de deux trois chapitres, j'en sors déjà un CINQUIÈME**_ _ **! Cinq**_ _ **! J**_ _ **'**_ _ **y crois**_ _ **pas**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Je sais que vous êtes content de voir**_ _ **ce cinquième chapitre, et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, mais j'aimerais en premier lieu que vous remerciiez**_ _ **tous**_ _ **ange,**_ _ **Mero (qui laisse des**_ _ **reviews**_ _ **troooop**_ _ **motivantes**_ _ **auquelles**_ _ **je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre car anonyme ),**_ _ **Quelqu'un de curieux, Good**_ _ **Demon**_ _ **, Mary-80,**_ _ **Cristal de Glace (qui rempli une grille de loto chaque fois en reviewant cette fic, continue je te souhaite le million!),**_ _ **Rose-Eliade,**_ _ **Jotun**_ _ **-Ray (qui en est au septième chapitre de sa fic, les notes du Directeur Fury, allez y jeter un œil ça va vous plaire**_ _ **!),**_ _ **Liske**_ _ **,**_ _ **AlexyChris**_ _ **,**_ _ **LokiLoptrHvedrungrStark**_ _ **(tu arrives à le prononcer ce pseudo en vrai**_ _ **?), LOL,**_ _ **Skaleds**_ _ **,**_ _ **Pandora-Linchpin(qui joue au loto aussi ;))**_ _ **,**_ _ **Pain d'épice (qui m'a laissé la plus longue**_ _ **review**_ _ **de**_ _ **toute ma carrière, j'ai adoré ça) et**_ _ **Funambulle**_ _ **; ils ont tous pris le temple de me dire qu**_ _ **'**_ _ **ils avaient aim**_ _ **é**_ _ **, c**_ _ **'**_ _ **est gr**_ _ **â**_ _ **ce**_ _ **à**_ _ **vous que cette fic ne s'est pas arrêtée dès le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **Remercions tout particulièrement**_ _ **Cosy-**_ _ **Chwan**_ _ **(qui me dit systématiquement quelles sont ses règles préférées, j'adore ça**_ _ **! ) et**_ _ **crused**_ _ **queen**_ _ **(**_ _ **revieweuse**_ _ **fidèle aux idées magiques, une fille géniale**_ _ **:P) sans qui cette suite n**_ _ **'**_ _ **aurait probablement jamais vu le jour.**_ _ **Vous êtes au**_ _ **top, vraiment.**_

 _ **Sur ceux, la suite**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Avertissement**_ _ **:**_ _Ne pas tenter de reproduire ceci chez vous._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _ **:**_ _J'économise pour racheter les Avengers, en attendant ils sont toujours la propriété de_ _Marvels_ _._

 _ **Remarque**_ _: Pour les besoins de la fic, Pietro est encore vivant. On va dire que Stark lui avait fil_ _é_ _un gilet pare-balles avant la bataille et qu_ _'_ _il s_ _'_ _en est tir_ _é_ _avec une grosse frayeur et un peu de plomb dans la fesse gauche._

 _ **Pairing**_ _ **:**_ _Toujours un peu de_ _Stucky_ _._ _Quelques autres couples sont sous-entendus aussi, si vous regardez bien_.

 **Quelques Règles Pour Les Avengers: Partie 5**

152) Arrêtez d'accrocher des banderoles publicitaires à l'arrière des armures ou du jet pack de Flacon. C'est également valable pour les messages de type « Loki craint » ou « les Venger vous déchirent la gueule ».

153) Vous ne pouvez pas organiser un concours de cicatrices Barton. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus y inscrire le directeur Fury contre son gré.

154) Surtout avec un premier prix tel que « l'immense privilège d'aller en réunion à ma place ».

155) Lâcher des souris dans le QG des Avengers et jouer à voir qui en rattrapera le plus est désormais interdit.

156) Pietro a rattrapé ses immondes bestioles, vous pouvez sortir de votre armure Stark.

157) En dépit de son expérience de meneuse de revue Steve n'est pas autorisé à s'habiller en majorette pour se battre.

158) OK, vos adversaires étaient complètement morts de rire et on les a arrêtés sans tirer une seule fois, mais Barnes a fait une hémorragie nasale bordel !

159) Envoyer Loki complètement bourré au cinéma voir _La Reine Des Neiges_ n'était pas une bonne idée. Dites-lui que s'il se remet à chanter il risque le match retour avec Hulk.

160) Quand on vous a annoncé que vous étiez libre d'avoir des animaux de compagnie, nous pensions à un chat ou des poissons. Virez-nous _tout de suite_ ces pingouins de la chambre froide.

161) …Depuis quand ce fichu QG est-il équipé d'une chambre froide ? Stark, j'espère pour vous que ça n'était pas la chambre de Barnes et Rogers.

162) Nous nous fichons également que les requins soient des poissons, ils n'ont rien à faire dans la piscine.

163) Que Parker trouve marrant de teindre les cheveux de Pietro en doré puis le poursuive en hurlant qu'il est le vif d'or était déjà étrange. Qu'il réussisse à vous convaincre de tous le faire avec lui est flippant.

164) Agent Romanoff, vous n'êtes pas autorisée à publier un livre titré « Cent-vingt-et-une façons très amusantes de tuer quelqu'un avec du gloss et une bretelle de soutien-gorge ».

165) Vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de Vision pour vous dissimuler quand vous jouez à cache-cache ou que Fury vous cherche Wanda.

166) _Non_ , Pietro, ça n'était pas drôle de jouer à vous faire flasher par tous les radars de l'Etat de New-York en moins d'une heure.

167) Nous ne savons pas vraiment pourquoi Wilson, Barton et Barnes s'amusent à s'enfermer dans les placards ou le frigo pour en jaillir en hurlant « BOUH » quand quelqu'un les ouvre, mais ça risque de finir en crise cardiaque s'ils ne s'arrêtent pas vite.

168) Docteur Banner, vous êtes prié de cesser de vous entraîner à « rire comme un savant fou complètement démoniaque » quand d'autres personnes peuvent vous entendre. C'est aussi valable pour vous Stark.

169) Peu importe les circonstances, vous ne pouvez pas débarquer à un débriefings ou sur les lieux d'un combat en caleçons .

170) _Non_ , Thor, ça ne voulais surtout pas dire qu'il fallait venir sans le caleçon. Les séances de psychothérapie seront à vos frais.

171) _Sortez de ce_ _Kinder_ _Surprise_ Scott _._

172) Vous ne devriez pas vendre des photos de Barnes et Rogers en pleine action Stark. Vous nous donnez très mauvaise réputation vous savez ?

173) ... Comment ça l'agent Coulson est votre meilleur client ?

174) Comment avez vous fait, lorsque l'on vous a demandé « d'améliorer la coordination de l'équipe » pour comprendre « allons tous à Disney Land en Quinjet au frais du SHIELD » ?!

175) Demander à Barton et Scott de chanter n'est pas une technique de combat homologuée.

176) _Surtout_ si ça marche.

177) Nick Fury n'est pas autorisé à noter qu'il a à sa charge douze enfants en bas âge sur sa déclaration d'impôts. Même si on vous l'accorde, il y a du vrai.

178) Le fait que vous vomissiez et preniez du poids n'est pas lié au fait que vous êtes enceinte Pietro. C'est dû à vos gueule de bois à répétition. Arrêtez les concours de boisson avec Barton et Roumanoff.

179) Si vous êtes poursuivi par des paparazzi la solution idéale n'est pas de leur jeter Loki depuis la voiture en marche en hurlant « Plan appât ! ».

180) Vous ne pouvez pas profiter d'une alerte verte pour essayer d'apprendre à Hulk à lire. D'une, ça ne sert à rien, et de deux il a des aliènes à écraser.

181) Votre carquois ne peut pas contenir de flèche décapsuleur Agent Barton.

182) Non, Loki, vous ne pouvez pas porter plainte contre les Avengers car vous êtes systématiquement le premier à mourir quand vous jouez aux loups garous.

183) Vous ne vivez pas dans une comédie musicale. Arrêtez la musique et les chorégraphies chaque fois qu'il vous arrive quelque chose ou qu'on vous demande un rapport.

184) Peu importe le temps que vous avez mis à le concevoir Stark, nous n'acceptons pas que vous vous déplaciez sur ce balais volant.

185) Arrêtez de couvrir le visage de ceux qui vous énervent avec votre saleté de toile Parker.

186) Vous ne pouvez pas faire des tresses avec des petits rubans à Thor juste avant une conférence de presse Maximoff.

187) T'Challa, si vous voulez que le reste de l'équipe arrête de vous appeler « Minou », entre autre surnom stupide, il va falloir _arrêter_ de descendre de la Tour en plantant vos griffes dans la gouttière lorsque vous êtes en retard. Nous la reposerons à vos frais.

* * *

Et voilààààààààààààà, c'est déjà fini!

Vous ai-je amusé? Déçu? Fait rire? Ou sourire au moins?  
J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!

Et un gros bisous au passage à cursed queen (encore!), car les règles numéro 157 et 158 viennent d'un délire avec elle ^_^

Et maintenant, le moment où je fais de la propagande pour avoir des reviews!

Non, car on sous-estime toujours le pouvoir que ces simples petits mot ont sur celui qui publie, qui vous livre son travail.

Vous me dites que je vous fais rire et c'est du pain béni pour moi.

J'adore recevoir vos reviews. J'adore quand on me dit quels sont les passages qui vous ont plu. J'adore vraiment, ça me motive à fond!

Alors j'aimerai remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé tellement de review positives et emballées, grâce à qui ce chapitre voit le jour.

Merci beaucoup!

Allez, à bientôt (j'espère!)

Shina


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

 _ **Alors en premier lieu, merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews. Ça m'a mis le baume au cœur, et poussée à continuer à écrire. Très franchement, vous avez tous été géniaux en commentant le cinquième chapitre, apparement il vous a beaucoup plu, et ça m'a tellement réjouit que vous me le disiez car j'avais de gros doutes dessus !**_

 _ **Alors un grand merci à Arya Cahill, Jotunn-Ray, Pain d'épice (qui me laisse encore et toujours des reviews de folies !), Rose-Eliade, Temi-chou (j'avais rarement autant ris en lisant une review, merci pour ça !), Cosy-Chwan (la seule, l'unique, irremplaçable revieweuse fidèle !), Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn (qui, déterminée, a tout lu d'un coup !), Tsuh (je suis très bonne en calcul, on atteint bien les 222 là ^_^ !), Skaelds, anhcet, cursed queen (dont j'adore toujours autant les reviews-grilles de loto qui me donnent confiance à 200% !), Mary (oh belle inconnue, qui es-tu ?), Orien503, Pandora-Linchpin (qui me soutient, elle aussi, depuis le début, chapeau pour ça !) et Le Poussin Fou.**_

 _ **Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à laisser des commentaires et ajouter ma fic à vos follow/favorite. Je ne vous dirai jamais assez à quel point ça me fait plaisir. Alors disons que ce nouveau chapitre, c'est grâce à vous. Sans tous ceux qui m'ont dit que je les ai fait rire, jamais je n'aurais continué à publier.**_

 **Avertissement :** quelques allusions grivoises, mais je vois mal ça qui pourrait choquer. Ne pas tenter de reproduire chez vous.

 **Disclaimer :** je n'ai pas encore convaincu Marvels de de me revendre les Avengers. Ce mode de rédaction (sous forme d'une liste d'interdits ) ne m'appartient pas non plus. Vous en trouverez des exemples dans One Piece et Naruto ( et certainement des tas d'autres, mais l'idée m'est venue de là).

 **Remarque :** Pour les besoins de la fic, Pietro est encore vivant. On va dire que Stark lui avait filé un gilet pare-balles avant la bataille et qu'il s'en est tiré avec une grosse frayeur, quelques côtes cassées et un peu de plomb dans la fesse gauche. Enfin vous le savez maintenant non ?

 **Pairing** : un peu de Stucky. J'ai pas pu résister !

 **Quelques Règles Pour Les Avengers : Partie 6**

188) Non, Scott, vous ne pouvez pas jouer à « Gullivers à New York ». Le Réservoir n'est pas votre pédiluve. Vous n'êtes pas le jumeau mâle de la Statue de la Liberté.

189) Vous ne pouvez pas mettre la cape de Thor au pressing et la remplacer par un vieux rideau découpé de travers.

190) Pietro n'est pas Spedee Gonzalez. Il est prié d'arrêter de hurler « Ay Caramba » avant de s'enfuir en courant quand le directeur Fury est en colère contre lui. C'est également valable pour Bip-Bip.

191) Barnes, vous êtes prié d'arrêter de parler de votre vie sexuelle avec Rogers dans les rapports que vous devez nous rendre.

192) Ils disparaissent tous les uns après les autres et personne n'a envie de savoir qui est le voleur. Ou la voleuse.

193) Dresser des pigeons/faucons/autres oiseaux à voler les tartines de vos équipiers le matin pendant le petit déjeuner est désormais interdit. Wilson, Barton, vous êtes deux imbéciles.

194) Vous ne pouvez pas dire à Scott qu'il a gagné un bateau et lui offrir l'Arche de Noé Playmobile.

195) Rodhey n'est pas autorisé à ramener son doudou porte bonheur en mission.

196) Les mensurations de Natasha Roumanoff ne peuvent pas faire l'objet d'un pari lancé sur internet.

197) Comment ça, « _c'était son idée_ » ?!

198) Arrêtez de nous signalez avoir compris la référence chaque fois que Parker évoque un film Steve. Il le fait tout le temps. On n'entend plus que vous deux en mission et le reste de l'équipe rit trop pour comprendre les ordres.

199) Wanda, vous ne pouvez pas jouer à _Titanic_ sur le pont de l'hélicarter avec Vision. Surtout s'il s'agit de la fameuse scène « Tu sautes, je saute » ou de « Je vole ! » . Vous savez _tous les deux_ voler, ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots.

200) Thor n'est plus autorisé à prétexter la signature d'un accord entre Asgard et le Wakanda pour aller voir un match de rugby avec T'Challa alors qu'ils sont tous les deux sensés être en mission.

201) Tony, votre curiosité scientifique ne vous autorise pas à « tester la résistance des Asgardiens aux hallucinogènes ». Vous expliquerez vous-même à Thor pourquoi son frère est sous LSD.

202) Elle ne justifie pas non plus que vous jetiez du pop-corn à la tête de Bruce pour voir combien il en faut pour déclencher une alerte verte.

203) L'argument « mais c'était pour la science ! » n'est plus valable désormais.

204) Vous ne pouvez pas organiser une compétition du plus grand mangeur de hot-dog pendant une mission ou une réunion.

205) Wanda Maximoff n'est pas autorisée à se servir de ses pouvoirs pour faire la poussière dans sa chambre.

206) L'armure d'Iron Patriot n'est pas un double métallique de Captain America. Effacez ce graffiti de son dos Parker.

207) Expliquez à l'agent Barton que lorsqu'on lui offre une corbeille de fruit, il est sensé les manger. Pas se prendre pour Guillemets Tell et les planter sur des flèches au plafond. La femme de ménage est partie en dépression à cause de vous !

208) Non Pietro, Loki n'est pas votre animal de compagnie. Vous ne pouvez donc pas lui acheter une caisse de transport, une laisse ou un bocal.

209) Vous ne pouvez pas non plus lui tatouer un numéro choisi au hasard dans l'oreille. Et n'envisagez même pas de le faire castrer!

210) Arrêtez de vous faire passer pour la fée Clochette Wanda. Nous _savons_ que vous utilisez vous pouvoir pour voler, et pas une quelconque poussière de fée dont vous pourriez faire profiter Wilson.

211) Nous n'avons pas la prétention de comprendre pourquoi vous avez acheté une roue de hamster géante à Pietro, mais vous en servir comme d'une dynamo pour produire de l'électricité est interdit. Stark, votre tour est auto alimentée, vous exagérez là.

212) Vous n'êtes pas autorisée à chanter des berceuses pendant les débriefings en espérant que Fury s'endorme. Vous réveillerez Banner vous-même Natasha.

213) Les Avengers ne sont pas une armée d'insectes ou d'arachnoïdes. Le genre humain dans son ensemble non plus. Ce fourmilier ne vous servira donc à rien Loki, relâchez-le. Débarrassez vous également de ces bombes insecticides.

214) Redwing ne peut pas servir à transporter votre goûter Sam. Ni votre console de jeux.

215) Arrêtez de peindre des fausses portes sur les murs Rogers. Elles sont douloureusement bien faites.

216) Vision, veuillez cesser de passer à travers lesdits dessins de porte quand Pietro vous poursuit. Il en est à sa troisième commotion cérébrale en deux jours.

217) Arrêtez de transporter Clint dans une benne à ordures chaque fois que vous le trouvez endormi sur le canapé du salon.

218) Vous ne pouvez pas demander à Black Panther de sauter du haut d'un immeuble pour « voir s'il retombe sur ses pattes ».

219) Barnes ne rouille pas, Iron Man non plus. Nous ne savons pas comment vous avez fait avaler une telle fable aux jumeaux, mais essayez de les déchanter. C'est très dérangeant de les voir les poursuivre avec des pistolets à eau dans tout le QG.

220) Non Scott, ça n'est pas une bonne blague que de prendre un bain dans les céréales de vos coéquipiers au petit déjeuner.

221) Starck, qu'est-ce qu'on vous a dit sur votre fichue curiosité scientifique ? Vous ne devez pas faire respirer de l'hélium à Hulk « pour essayer de lui donner une voix normale ».

222) Vous ne pouvez pas jouer à lancer de la nourriture dans la toile de Spiderman pendant un combat. Surtout quand ça se termine par une pause cookies avec l'adversaire.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin... Jusqu'au prochain chapitre!

Vous pouvez tous remercier ceux qui ont pris la peine de me laisser des petits commentaires, des jolies petites reviews plus ou moins longues, car c'est grâce à eux que cette suite voit le jour.

Donc voilà! A très vite j'espère!

Shina


End file.
